Fruit Loops
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Modern!AU, Zutara, prompt: "We both reached for the last box of fruit loops and I don't care that we're both adults I will fight you." Cute scene, rated T to be safe, please review!
1. Meeting the guy

**Summary: _"We both reached for the last box of fruit loops and I don't care that we're both adults I will fight you."_**

 **Pairings: _Zuko/Katara, Sokka/Suki._**

 **Warnings: _Rated T cause I'm paranoid._**

 **A/N: I saw this prompt and instantly though modern!Zutara au, so…. here you go!**

* * *

 ** _ZKZKZKZK_**

Katara moaned as she entered the convenience store, trudging through the aisles as she searched for what she came for. It was 3 am, she had work in a few hours and she was _not_ ready for this. With another forlorn yawn she finally reached the self-service coffee machine, maybe a quick Espresso would give her some juice?

She filled in her order and paid, quickly snatching up her drink as she carried on through the store, clasping onto the warm cup for dear life.

Suki, her brother Sokka's fiancée, was pregnant, and with only a few months to go, was filled with raging hormones, swollen ankles and weird cravings. And right now she craved Katara's favourite cereal, Fruit Loops, and pickles… Together. Yeah it weirded her out too.

She took a tentative sip of her coffee, breathing in the strong smell as she finally reached the cereal aisle. Smiling victoriously she made her way to the only box of Fruit Loops left, oblivious to anyone else in the store, and reached out, only to have her fingers collide with another, pale, hand.

Her head whipped to the side, eyes alert and ready for battle. She scanned the man over, his submerging left eye and covering almost a quarter of his face was a wrinkled, red-raw, burn mark, however it hardly phased her. She was too focused on the job at hand and, frankly, she'd seen worse. His eyebrows were raised and his messy brown hair fell in tousles around his face, framing his strong jaw. His honey-golden eyes locked in a glaring battle with her cobalt-blue ones, neither dared move.

After about half a minute of frozen staring, Katara had had enough, "Look, we both reached for the last box of Fruit Loops, and _I really don't care_ that we're both adults, I _will_ fight you." She hissed, the dark circles under her eyes showing as she stared him down.

"Um…" He swallowed nervously, blinking blankly at her, "I have a kid, her name's Ty Lee, and Fruit Loops her favourite, we ran out yesterday and-,"

"I don't care!" Katara snapped, hardly even realising the ferocity in her voice as she growled at him, "My stupid brother's, pregnant fiancée woke me up ten minutes ago, via scream-attack, as she yelled that we were out of Fruit Loops and that she'd murder Sokka if she didn't get her Fruit Loops and pickles. I will seriously fight you for these."

"Wow… She sounds… scary?"

"Even worse when Sokka tries to talk to her." Katara sighed, "Look, I don't want to be the one responsible for my brother's death because of some cereal, _please_ can I have them?"

He thought for a moment, molten eyes sparkling with a smirk as he came to a conclusion, "Fine." She grinned, opening her mouth to thank him, only to be silenced, " _But,_ on one condition."

"And… what's that?" She questioned warily.

"My sister's hosting a party thing this Friday night. Agree to accompany me and we have ourselves a deal." Katara pursed her lips, thinking it over. He didn't _seem_ like a total creeper, and not to mention he was pretty good looking, but, didn't he say he had a kid?

"Don't you have a wife or something?"

"Mai and I broke up before Ty Lee was born." He explained. She glanced at the Fruit Loops, one date for a box of cereal? That was reasonable enough…

"Ok, you've got yourself a date for this Friday… Um… What did you say your name was?" He smiled, she melted.

"Zuko, Zuko Agni. And you?"

"Katara South." She grabbed the box, taking a gulp of her coffee as she began to back away towards the tills.

"Wait, don't I need your number?" Zuko questioned, eyebrow raised. She thought for a moment, before downing her coffee and grabbing a pen from her purse. She quickly scrawled her number down on the side of the paper cup, eyes twinkling with mirth as she handed it to him.

"There you go, Zuko," The name rolled off of her tongue like droplets off a waterfall, she liked it, "You've got a date and a number."

"Thank you, Katara." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, she bit her lip, suppressing a grin as she waved goodbye and bolted towards the tills.

 ** _ZKZKZKZK_**

She burst through the doors to her house, beaming like the sun over a mountain, and headed straight to the kitchen. Placing the box on the counter she planted a kiss on Suki's cheek, "Thank you Suki and you're weird cravings!" She giggled, twirling around the kitchen and almost bumping into a rather depressed looking Sokka.

"What's up with you? Half an hour ago you were moaning about how early it was!" He accused, eyebrows knit in suspicion.

"Jeez, Sokka," Suki rolled her eyes as she poured milk on her pickles and Fruit Loops, "She obviously has a date or something."

" _What!?_ " He screeched, earning a glare from both girls, "You were gone for _half an hour_ at _3 am_ how did you get a date?!"

"It was the last box of Fruit Loops," She shrugged, "Zuko wanted them-,"

" _Who's Zuko?_ "

"- and so did I so we made a deal, I got out with him Friday night and I get the Fruit Loops with no fuss." She smiled, "He actually kinda hot."

" _Katara!_ " Sokka wailed, yet again he was ignored.

"Finally! Toph is right, Katara, you need to get back on the market." Suki grinned, "I am helping you get ready, we our having a pamper date on Friday so you're calling in sick!"

* * *

 **A/N: How did you like it guys? It's my first Zutara fanfic, I might add another chapter if I get enough reviews?**

 **Review if you want another chapter! Please!**


	2. Meeting the daughter

**Summary: " _We both reached for the last box of fruit loops and I don't care that we're both adults I will fight you."_**

 **Pairings: _Zuko/Katara, Sokka/Suki._**

 **Warnings: _Rated T cause I'm paranoid._**

 ** _ZKZKZKZK_**

" _This_ is the life." Toph sighed, leaning back with a contented groan, the steam pooled around the three girls, "So, has Sparky texted you yet?"

"Hmm?" Katara cracked an eye open, lazily turning her head as she relaxed, "I don't know," She stood, reaching through the curtains to grab her phone out of her jean pocket, "Oh, I guess I do."

"What does it say?" Suki questioned, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Is he confessing his love to you?"

"Shut up, Suki, I met him on Monday." She rolled her eyes, scanning through the message, "It says that I'll have to meet him at his because Mai's picking Ty Lee up, and he can't leave her alone in the house."

"Ooh, going to his house before hand, hmm?" Suki smirked, causing Katara to blush.

"Suki! He's looking after his daughter!"

"So?" Suki huffed, "What time is it? We need to be home by 5 so we can get you to Zuko's for 7, and we still need to pick up your dress."

She groaned, throwing her head back, "It's 4 now, and why did I need a new dress? I've got plenty!"

"He said dress nice Katara, not like a 40-year-old virgin." Toph snickered, "I may be blind, but even I know that your fashion sense isn't great."

"Urgh!" With a defeated sigh she glanced back at her phone, "Let's go and get this over with."

 _ **ZKZKZKZK**_

After leaving the spa, the girl's made their way back through town, "So what does this 'Zuko' guy look like anyway?" Suki questioned, hand subconsciously running over swollen belly.

"Well, he's got long, brown hair, he's pretty tall, hot - like seriously hot - oh, and he's got this massive scar covering his left eye." Katara explained, quickly replying to another text from said guy.

"He sounds-,"

"Like that!?" Katara's head snapped up and she focused on where Suki was pointing.

"Oh my _God_! That's him!" She yelled, rushing over to the store with the massive flat screen TV in the window. Flashing on the screen was a popular talk show, Ellen, the very scarred man she'd met a few days ago was having an interview with Ellen. She pressed her face up against the glass to get a better look.

"What? What is it!?" Toph questioned, eyebrows furrowed in irritation as she was ignored, "Hey! Blind girl here! What's happening!?"

" _Katara..._ " Suki breathed, eyes wide with shock, "I knew I'd heard his name before! Katara, you're dating Zuko Agni. How the hell did you score that at 3 am!?"

"I-I don't know!" She shrieked, "Why? Who is he?"

" _No way_." Toph gasped, "I know that guy's uncle!"

"You _what_?" Suki growled, causing Toph to scowl in her direction.

"Suki! Who is he?"

Suki rolled her eyes at Toph and turned back to Katara, "Oh, just the loaded CEO, of Fire Nation Inc., nothing big."

"What?" Katara ran a hand through her hair, "I'm goin out with a _CEO_? How old is he?"

"Oh, age isn't a problem, don't worry Katara, he's only 23, don't worry about it."

"Good, so is his sister famous too?" They were walking through the bustling crowd again, linking arms so as not to lose one another.

"Azula? Yeah, she's a massive fashion icon and runs Zuko's rivaling company, Agni Industries." Suki explained as they entered the dress shop, smiling to the cashier as she picked up Katara's dress, "Come on, let's get you home and do something about that hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" He damp locks fell crazily in an unkempt mess around her, tied into a messy bun.

"I think it looks nice." Toph reassured, earning a groan from Katara realised that she was blind and in fact couldn't see Katara's hair.

 ** _ZKZKZKZK_**

Katara stepped into the living room, twirling around in her dress as she awaited her brother's approval. He looked up from his work a smile forming on his lips as he scanned over her, "Katara, you look beautiful."

She wore a baby blue, sleeveless, dress with a halter-style neckline. Beaded straps traced her collar and a thin sash drew in the waist of the dress, the skirt ending just above her knees, "You think so?" She questioned, fiddling with her dark-chocolate hair, sapphire eyes fleeting towards the floor in doubt.

"I know so." He grinned, "Now, go have your date, and don't stay out too late, ok?"

"Sokka, I'm 22 years old, I'm fine." She smiled fondly at the worry on her brother's face, "I'm fine Sokka."

"Alright, alright, go." He brought her into a bone crushing hug, letting go quickly so she wouldn't be late.

Only when she'd arrived at Zuko's, having taken a cab, had she looked up to inspect the place, "Wow." Her eyes widened as she stepped out of the taxi, thanking the driver as he drove off. Her cross-strap heels clicked as she wondered down the large drive.

The house was massive, although on a road with many others that looked similar, this one was purely white, floor lights beamed around her, and as she climbed the small steps to the door, she almost felt intimidated to knock. She stalled, making sure her earrings were right and mother's locket facing the right way, and, running a hand through her hair, she finally plucked up the courage to knock.

After a few seconds she raised her hand to knock again, only to have the door swing open and a man in a casual black suit and white shirt to appear, a blue spirit mask hiding his face. He held up one finger, hissing out a low, "Shh!"

She nodded and suddenly a hand was cupping her mouth and an arm around her waist, the masked man dragged her into the house and quietly shut the door, "Sorry to startle you," He whispered, "But I'm playing a very important game of hide and seek with my daughter and I don't-,"

"HA!" Katara almost jumped out of her skin at the abrupt screech, "I found you daddy! I win!"

"Oh no!" He feigned anger as he released Katara, turning to face his daugher, "Then it looks like I'll have to eat you!"

"Nooooo!" She squealed giggling as he scooped her up, ripping the mask off and peppering playful kisses over her neck and face. Katara smiled at the scene, finding the exchange endearing and down right adorable. He set her down and she zoomed off, out the back doors and into the garden.

Zuko turned, sheepish look on his face as he placed the mask on the counter, "Sorry about that." He chuckled nervously, an abashed blush rising to his pale cheeks, "Ty Lee really gets to me sometimes."

"No, no!" Katara shook her head, "It was really cute."

"So, do you want to wait in the kitchen?" She nodded and followed as he lead her towards a large, pristine room with marble countertops and fully stocked cupboards.

"You look… You look, um… great?" He gave an awkward smile as she frowned at him, "S-sorry, this is awkward. Not you're awkward, we're, um, I'm awkward - You're gorgeous - wait, what?"

Katara laughed, first giggling quietly behind her hand, but the small pearls of laughter quickly formed into loud snorts as she continued to chuckle. He watched her, eyes wide at first, but his gaze soon softened, her laugh was beautiful. Her nose and eyes crinkled slightly with the strain and her lips were pulled into a raging grin.

"S-sorry!" She choked, calming herself down, "I-it's just, that was pretty much adorable."

"Right." He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Anyway, you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled, quickly looking him over. His shirt was untucked and blazer rolled up, but it looked good on him.

He smirked, "Thanks."

There was a loud knock at the door and Zuko excused himself, allowing Katara to turn and watch Ty Lee from the window. She was jumping about the garden with as much energy as a monkey, swinging from a climbing frame to a slide before whizzing down it.

"Oh, so you're Zuko's date, huh?" Katara turned to see a pale, black haired girl, her face was emotionless, apart from the small twinkle of amusement in her dark eyes, "I'm Mai, you must be Katara."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, "Your daughter's beautiful, and really talented."

"I don't know where she gets it from." Mai sighed, "Well, I better get her back to mine, I'll drop her off on Wednesday after school. Oh and, Tuesday she has a day off and there's a parents meeting, I didn't know if you wanted to come, but, the offer stands."

Zuko smiled, nodding, "I'd better clear some space in my schedule for Tuesday then."

"Mommy!" Ty Lee burst into the kitchen, grinning wildly as she raced toward her mother. She sprung into the air, scampering up her mother's side to fling her arms around her neck and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie, have you had a fun time with daddy?"

"Mmmhmm! He took me to the park and we played with the duckies! ANd then we came home and played hide and seek and Miss Katara came!" Ty Lee then lowered her voice, not enough so that Zuko and Katara couldn't hear her, but enough to suggest that what she was saying was only for her mother's ears, "When I went outside, I spied on daddy and Miss Katara, daddy was all weird and called her gorgeous. I think he liiiiiieeeeeiiiiikes her."

"T-Ty Lee!" Zuko hissed, face burning red and eyes wide, Katara just laughed, she'd always had a soft spot for children.

"What? It's true, see! He's being all weird now!" Ty Lee whined, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout, "I think Miss Katara liiiieeeiiikes daddy as well, because she laughs when he talks and Elise told me that when you want to get a boys attention you laugh, even if you don't think what they're saying is funny. Well, that's what her mommy said."

"Ty Lee," Mai sniggered, "I think that's enough embarrassing daddy and Miss Katara, now, ok? Let's get your stuff and let them go to their party."

"Ok! But wait!" The 6 year old scrambled out of her mother's arms, "I want to show you a new trick I came up with earlier!"

She raced outside, leaping onto a swing and rocking herself as high as she could, then, when she was in line with the bar, she flipped off the swing, grabbing hold of the bar, before flying off into a triple somersault and landing gracefully, arms outstretched in a finishing pose, "Ta-da!" She called to the window, dashing back into the house.

Katara's jaw dropped, completely stunned by the girl's dare-devil acrobatics. Mai seemed completely emotionless and, apart from the horrified gleam in her eyes, her face was set.

"What did you think, mommy?" Ty Lee questioned, jumping straight back into Mai's arms.

"That was amazing, sweetie." She hugged her daughter, violet eyes glaring daggers at her ex, "I didn't realise _daddy_ taught you that."

Zuko swallowed nervously, cringing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Damn it." He muttered.

"Come on, Ty Lee, it's almost 7, you're bedtime." Mai sighed carrying Ty Lee out into the car.

"But-," She gave a massive yawn, "I'm not… sleepy…"

Mai came back in with a bright pink suitcase and a pair of pink ballet pumps, "You let her do that? Zuko… You need to keep a better eye on her, what if she falls?"

"I'm sorry Mai," She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Just don't do it again." And with that she left, "Have fun at Azula's party."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, how old is Ty Lee?" Katara questioned as they made their way to his car.

"6 years old, Mai and I were sweethearts in high school and we were careless, Ty Lee was born when Mai and I were 17." He opened the car door for her, "But I don't regret a thing."

She smiled as he started up the car, "So, what's this party about, then?"

He shrugged, "This is Azula we're talking about, it might be a business deal or her puppy's birthday, who knows."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think of chapter 2? Please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not, they really make my day!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
